The missing Malfoys
by icclenomi
Summary: What happens behind closed doors at the Malfoy house? Why is Draco so small? Or so pale? And why is it that he cannot bear to be touched? Told from the view of a Missing member of the family. ABANDONED anyone who wishes to 'steal' the story may do so.
1. The Great Escape

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter or claim ownership of anything but the older Malfoy kids.

WARNING- contains violence and child cruelty. Possible foul language later on.

Don't ask me where this one came from. I started it as a 'feel sorry for Draco fic. But it's warped now. I challenge you to work out what's going to happen.

Chapter One-The Great Escape 

Draco washed blood from his face for the third time this week. He looked in the mirror at his puffed up face and winced as he brought the red cloth to a particularly deep gash. He jumped as the door opened and he automatically curled into a small ball on the floor. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde girl said as she picked up her younger brother. "I wish I could take you with me." She wiped away a tear. "I really wish I could, I'm sorry. But, hey, Damien will finish school this year, he might be able to take you after this term."

"Why… why do they h…hate me?" He choked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Drakey. I don't know." The fifteen year old cradled the child for an age before she carried him to his room. She tucked him into bed and said goodnight, before climbing downstairs to hear a heated discussion between her elder brother and her father.

"He's only six!"

"Nearly five." Deilla corrected, glaring at her father.

"The boy needs to be disciplined." he sneered.

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He made friends with a squib."

"That's not being bad!" Deilla screamed from the door. "Just so you know; my best friend Tara, remember her, she stayed over last summer? She's muggle-born!" There was a moment of silence in the room, it was obvious she had hit a nerve and in a flash she fell to the floor, a cut across her right cheek. The picked herself up, her cheek stinging. "You see? That is why everybody _hates_ you!" She marched upstairs and into Draco's room. She pulled him out of bed and lifted him easily. His eyes were wide as he looked into his father's eyes, a look he would never forget.

"Deilla, you get back here right now!" Her father shouted.

"No!" She walked out of the house, followed by Damien, who summoned their belongings into trunks and to the bottom of the hill next to a road.

"Get back here now!" Their father raised his wand but before he cast anything his body became stiff and his arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the ground. Damien drew his wand away from his father and held it out until the knight bus appeared with a cracking sound. Damien paid their fares and floated their trunks onto the bus and the bus crawled off to the leaky cauldron.

By the time Lucius Malfoy became mobile again, his three children were gone and he was left with no heir.

Please let me know what you think, cheers.

Ch.2 preview 

"No he whispered under his breath as he watched the tiny child run to the Slytherin table. Another boy patted him on the arm and he winced pulling it away immediately. Jack watched the boy as he checked his arm, which was purple, and didn't even notice when they started eating.


	2. Fifth year

Just so you know, I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I write very much by winging it. I know sensible people would plan out what they're going to do, but just don't be surprised if this just stops getting updated. As you can tell if you see what I write, that I have two stories on the go and one that just needs typing up. So sorry about any delays in updates.

* * *

DISCLAIMER- I own as much as Deany- so not a lot then…

* * *

"Oi! Percy, wait up!"

"Sorry, Jack. I'm a prefect now. I'm going to the prefect carriage." Jack pulled a face at him to show just what he thought about authority. He left Percy and his superiority behind and looked for his other friends.

"Oliver!" He ran up to his best friend and patted him on the back. "What's up? How was summer?"

"They made me bloody quiddich captain!"

"No?"

"Yeah!"

"Well done mate! Hey, let me know when trials are on."

"Hey, man… you're in."

"Oliver. You know as well as I do, I'm a pretty crap seeker."

"Yeah, well you're the best we've got."

"Maybe there's a little kid out there who's awesome."

"I highly doubt that. Fine, come to trials." They climbed onto the train as it started to move. James watched as his sister, Deilla, disappeared from view.

They sat in an empty compartment and joked with their friends and flirted a bit with the girls, in particular- Jodie Kirsch. They had just begun to settle down when the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. They clambered off the train and towards the carriages; Jack petted the horse-like creatures pulling them along before climbing into the carriage his friends were in.

"It still freaks me out how you do that!" Oliver grinned, "Stroking invisible animals…I don't know, eh?"

Once they pulled up to the castle they made their way to the great hall and sat down, discussing the Sorting Hat's song.

"Oh, I wish that hat would hurry up! I'm starving!" Jack complained loudly. A couple of the new first years looked at him.

"Jack, keep it down!" Percy hissed.

"Oh, shut it, Perce! You _know _everyone's thinking it! Am I right guys?" He turned to Percy's younger twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Yes, I was actually thinking that myself." Fred replied, Percy shot him an evil look, which he had inherited from his mother.

"The Hat's done!" George announced happily.

They turned to the front and watched all of the little kids as they got sorted. A very excited young girl called Hermione sat down happily next to Percy. They each attempted not to laugh as she immediately interrogated him about lessons and what she _needed_ to know to get top marks. Many names went by and many kids sat down at the Gryffindor table including a small boy who had apparently 'lost Trevor again'. They all searched for the lost toad, but Jack's attention was soon grabbed as he heard the name-

"Malfoy, Draco."

How was it possible? Surely his father wouldn't want another child… and he defiantly wouldn't call him Draco. Why the name Draco? The small Platinum blonde boy was easily the smallest of the lot, he literally had to climb up the steps meriting a few 'awws!' from some of the girls. He sat down on the stool at the front and when the hat was placed on his head it called out "Slytherin!"

"No." he whispered under his breath as he watched the tiny child jump off the stage as run to the Slytherin table. Another boy patted him on the arm and he winced, pulling his arm away. Jack watched the boy as he checked his arm- which was purple- and didn't even notice when they started eating.

"You're Draco Malfoy, right?" He said as he approached the small blonde Slytherin after the meal.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" The boy looked exactly as he had in his first year, but perhaps a bit bigger.

"I want to ask you something." He said, "When was the last time your father hurt you?" The child backed away, subconsciously holding onto his arm.

"Who do you think you are?" He shouted, terrified. "My father loves me. He would never hurt me! You…" his voice trailed off and he ran away from the great hall, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Jack's fears were confirmed and he made his way to the owlry.

He wrote a note-

_If you don't already know- but I expect you do-_

_we have a younger brother called Draco._

_Father is obviously hurting him._

_Write back, Jack._

"Gordo!" he called. His black owl landed on his shoulder, he rolled up the parchment and placed it carefully in the small tube that was attached to Gordo's leg. "Take it to Deilla. Hurry."

* * *

Come on people, review! Thanks go to my 3 reviewers so far. 


	3. The New Seeker

I don't own Harry Potter and you all know it… I own the older Malfoys though…

* * *

In the morning when the post came, Jack looked out for Gordo. He knew his sister would send a reply right away. He caught sight of his bird, along with his sister's holding a large package between them. They dropped it into his outstretched arms and they flew off as he picked up his letter:

_ Jack,_

_Yes, I did know about Draco. I was going to tell you next year, but obviously he has turned up earlier than I expected. He was born at the stroke of midnight on the firstday of September. I didn't think he would receive his letter for another year, otherwise you would have been warned. I'm sorry you had to find out as you did. __Are you sure he's being harmed? Has he actually said so? Find out more._

_x Deilla x_

_P.s. I have got you a new cleansweep - use it well - There's some stuff in the little package with pictures and memories, with a portable pensieve, of your early life and Draco's. You're free to look through it, but if Draco finds out it is first and foremost for him._

He put the letter down and opened the parcel. A brand new Cleansweep seven lay there and a bundle wrapped in cloth. He stroked the mahogany handle and unwrapped the tail bristles and he smiled.

"Nice!" Oliver stated. "Try outs in a week."

But before the week was up, Oliver had found a seeker. It was none other than Harry Potter, a first year yes, but Harry Potter! Oliver had told Jack rather nervously, apologising every two sentences.

"I was right, Oli! Did I not say there might be a little kid who's awesome?"

"Well…yes, you might have said something like that."

"Where is he? I'd like to give him my congrats."

"Urm…Library I think."

Jack went to the library to spot Harry Potter with a red head and a bushy haired girl. _So young… _he thought to himself. As he got closer he realised that the red head was Percy's youngest brother, Ron. And the bushy haired girl was the very same Hermione Granger who had accosted Percy at the dinner table on the first night of term. She walked away from them muttering about immaturity.

"Hi, guys." He greeted the boys.

"Hi, Jack." Ron replied before turning to Harry." This is Jack, he's a fifth year."

"I heard you got seeker. Congrats."

"Wood said he wanted to keep it quiet…" he said, confused.

"I'm his best mate, and the guy you're replacing."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm pretty rubbish actually; we've been in the doghouse since Charlie left. Anyway, Oli said that McGonagall discovered you… how?"

"First flying lesson." Harry explained. "Neville fell off his broomstick and dropped his remembrall, then Malfoy-"

"Draco?" he cut in.

"Yeah… Do you know him? Anyway, he flew up and he chucked it so I'd go to catch it, just to get me into trouble, and Professor McGonagall saw me… I caught it near her window."

"I'll, uh, I'll talk to you guys later. See you." Jack walked to the quiddich field where he was sure Oliver would be, when he heard a loud voice and a child crying.

* * *

Please review my story. Pretty please with a snitch on top… 


End file.
